


Boyfriend!

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Madara loves his little girl with all his heart, so whoever takes her away shall pay!





	1. Chapter 1

"SAKURA! How was your day my Angel?" Madara exclaimed as he picked up his daughter and twirled her around. Delightful giggles sounded the air as the pink and red bundle laughed.

"DADDY!" The little pinkette yelled in a happy voice, giving her father a kiss on the cheek to show her love. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work?"

"I did, Little One, but I finished early to pick you up." Madara loved his daughter with all his heart. His wife had died died when she was two, leaving him alone to raise their child. Of course, having a nanny helped a bunch.

"Oh! Daddy, since you're here I want you to meet someone!" Sakura said as she hopped off her father's shoulder.

"Really? What's your friend's name?" He asked, thinking it was another girl she was taking him to. Sakura pulled him into her classroom where a few other girls were and one student teacher.

"There he is!"

'He?'

"Daddy! I want you to meet my boyfriend!"

"BOYFRIEND!?" he followed her finger as she pointed at the student teacher in the corner. He was at least 17 years old and looked rotten in his eyes. His little girl was only 5 for crying out loud! Too young for a boyfriend, let alone an adult!

"YOU!" He yelled out as he pushed his target into the wall. "What do you think you're doing to my daughter!?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you 'excuse me' you rotten brat! How dare you take advantage of my little angel!" He ignored his daughter's cried of stop as he held the brat by his shirt, getting closer to decking him.

"…Is this about Sakura-Chan calling me her boyfriend? Cause I can assure you that I'm not."

"You're…not…"

"No, she just decided that one day and hasn't stopped calling me that."

"Its cause it's TRUE!" Sakura cried out as she hugged her love's leg. "And when I'm older he's gonna be my husband!"

Madara could feel himself grow faint as he heard his precious baby girl talk about marriage. He could see her now, all grown up and leaving him behind. Never to be seen again.

"NOOOOOOOO! SAKURA-CHAN! DON'T LEAVE DADDY!" He screamed as he held onto her with all his might, tears streaming down his face. Sakura smiled and sighed at her over reacting father.

"There, there, Daddy." She said as she patted his head. "I'm not gonna leave you. I love you Daddy and I will always be there for you!"

"Promise?" Madara asked as he sniffed a bit. Sakura gave him a smile only he received.

"Promise!"

"Let's go home, Sweetie." He picked her up and started out the classroom door.

"Okay Daddy," Sakura said as she settled on his shoulder once more. "Bye-bye, Kakashi-Kun! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Kakashi waved goodbye and prayed that tomorrow would never come. While he enjoyed teaching someone so cute and enthusiastic, he had a feeling that he life just got a lot shorter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara drives his daughter to school.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

 

Madara smiled as he looked over at his little girl. His little Sakura always brightened his day with her loving smiles and innocent eyes. He could never go a day without saying at least one word to her or else he would be stoic (pouting/sulking) all day.

 

“What is it, my little Angel?” He asked as she walked up to him with a mile long grin. “Got a present for me before I head into work?” Madara noticed her hands behind her back and waited to receive whatever gift she planned on getting him.

 

“Silly Daddy! This isn’t for you!” Sakura giggled as she pulled a hand made card out from behind her back. “This is for Kakashi-Kun!” Madara’s smile whilted a little as her words struck his heart, but kept it going so his daughter wouldn’t notice.

 

“Oh? Is it his birthday?” He asked even though he was plotting the Student Teacher’s doom once again. _‘That brat is taking over my precious daughter’s thoughts again.’_

 

“Nope!” she replied as she climbed into the front seat of her father’s car. “Today is the one month an...ani-ver-a-ty of meeting my boyfriend! I made a card to give to him!” Sakura hugged the card to her chest and waited for her father to take her to school. Never noticing his hands tighten ever so slightly on the steering wheel as he imagined it was Kakashi’s neck.

 

The car ride to her school was filled with Madara’s seething rage as his little girl chattered on and on about how she would marry the silver haired brat one day and that ‘Kakashi-kun’ will realize his love for her when she was old enough.

 

As the school’s gate came into view, Madara could see the silver demon standing there to make sure the children got inside alright. He glared as Sakura happily skipped out of the car and ran striaght up to Kakashi’s and clung to his pants leg, begging him to bend down so she could give him something.

 

Kakashi on the other hand, didn’t want to do anything that would make the pink-haired girl’s father any angrier at him. He could feel the death glare that was pointed his way as he leaned on one knee to see the card Sakura shoved into his face.

 

“Happy one month Ani-ver-a-ty, Kakashi-Kun!” Sakura yelled as she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran inside with a blush on her chubby cheeks. Kakashi shivered as the death glare intensified on his person. Slowly, he looked up into Madara’s car only to find him making the gesture that he was keeping an eye on him. Gulping, Kakashi swore that Madara’s eyes flashed red for a second before he sped off down the road.

 

‘ _Maybe I should find another job.’_ He thought as the bell rang to start classes. _‘I might not live long if I don’t.’_


	3. Park

Grinning at the lovely blue sky, Madara walked into the kitchen to pack a picnic. He had plans today with his daughter to go to the park and have some Father-Daughter time. The paperwork he was usually busy with was shoved off onto his assistant because his Little Sakura had asked to visit the ‘fluffy bunnies’ at the park’s lake.

Piling sandwiches, juice boxes, and some random bits of candy for his sweet tooth into the picnic basket, he jogged into his little girl’s room to wake her up. Stepping inside the light purple room filled with stuffed animals and sparkling Christmas lights, Madara pulled back the blankets on the small bundle hidden underneath. Sakura laid curled up around a stuffed nine tailed fox with her thumb stuck in her mouth. Pink hair gently moved with every breath she took as she dreamed about her wonderful daddy…At least said Daddy hoped so.

“Sakura, honey, it’s time to get up.” Madara said. “I have the basket ready for our day out!” Sakura giggled lightly as he scooped her up into his arms. Her bright green eyes looked happily back into his dark black ones as she gave him a morning hug.

“Ok, Daddy, I’m up now.” Sakura yawned before wiggling to get down. “Let GOOOO! I have to get dressed, Daddy!” Chuckling, Madara let her down and left her to change her clothes. About ten minutes later, she came running out with a dark blue dress on with the Uchiha Symbol sewn onto the back. Her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail with her bangs framing her face, showing off her charming forehead. “I’m READY!”

“You look MAGNIFICENT my little Blossom!” He exclaimed as he twirled her in the air, delighting in her airy giggles. “Now, off to the park for us.”

Fifteen minutes later found the small family at the park with big excited grins, or at least Sakura had a huge grin. Madara was just content with smiling on the inside as they were out in public. Laying out the blanket and the food, he sat down and watched as his little girl ran around chasing a butterfly. He couldn’t help but compare her to an angel that came down to bring him some happiness in his dull life.

He was so caught up in his musing that he didn’t see Sakura look behind him to something that made her green eyes sparkle with tons of emotions. As she ran towards his direction, Madara opened his arms wide for what he thought was going to be a loving hug from his daughter. Instead what he receives was a big earful of-

“KAKASHI-KUN!”

Madara froze as his mind registered what his ears had heard. There was no way in the seven blazes of Hell that brat was here. In all the parks in this huge city, there was NO way he was here in this one, in this part of it. Slowly he turned his head to where his daughter had run to and tried to hold back the anger he felt in his being.

Standing just ten feet away from him, stood the silver haired brat that held his little girl’s heart. The flames of hatred were boiling up inside himself as Sakura blushed at whatever the brat was saying. Just what does he have that makes him so special? That ridiculous doctor’s mask on his face?

Walking calmly over to the two of them, he plastered on a fake smile for the boy that dared to show himself once again.

“Hello there, I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself properly. I am Madara Uchiha, Sakura’s father.” Madara said as he held out his hand to shake. He smirked as he saw Kakashi gulp before offering his hand as well. Gripping it with all his might, Madara’s smirk widened as he saw the wince in the boy’s face.

_‘Oh yes,’_ Madara thought as he watched the brat slowly back away. _‘I must get rid of this problem before it really takes root.’_


End file.
